


Gasoline

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 18:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5636536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Gasoline

I held Dan's hand tight walking back to the flat, a ring on his finger. A smile tight on his lips as he rested his head on my shoulder. Humming under his breath. A memory I would never forget. The best night of all. Once back at the flat I lit a few candles and played music dancing along until, Dan joined in. Laughter bouncing off the walls till our tired bodies could only just sway to the slow beat. I stopped the music, and pulled Dan along kissing him. "I'm going to bed babe, going to join me." I smirked hoping Dan would follow but shook his head. "I'm going to edit a video then call it a night, don't wait up okay. I'll be there soon." Dan kissed my forehead as he went to the office slow letting go of my hand as I waltz into the bedroom changing then going into a deep sleep....

****

My body lurched forward as the sudden loud beeping rang through my ears. The heat surrounding me, made my self awareness clock in what was happening. The smoke crawling through the crack of the door. Finding it's way to dissipate any fresh air. The ash rummaging through any possessions held dear turning it into weapon of destruction. A cough echoed throughout my lungs, pulling my body into a tighter space trying to get rid of any toxins that can be held behind the door. 

The only viable escape is a climb out the window but I couldn't. Dan may be still here, still in the office, up the stairs. He could be in more trouble than I am in. Not knowing of the dangerous that awaits the both of us. I had to risk it, what ever happens I can't lose him. I've lost one best friend before. I am not going to lose him, after all there is still so much I want to show him. 

My sore limbs clambered off the mattress and towards the door, the handle burning hot. A tear crept out of my eye, my only path blocked knowing that if I opened it the rush of oxygen would burn me alive. Before I even get to see the hazel coffee eyes. Shinning with a smile, but if he saw me laying there covered in old charcoal ash. I would not want to see the eyes that hold a thousand galaxies cry. 

Though it is only a matter of time before the wooden door sufficing as my last barrier will break down under the weight of the heat. "You set my heart on fire, like gasoline." I mumbled under my breath as my body collapsed under it's own weight. Breaking down in the matter of seconds. Until I had no more tears left, certain I managed to wash away the ocean in my eyes. "DAN" I shouted out but no call back, no recognition if he was alright. I crawled to a wall knocking it hard leaning against it. No reply any way I tried to communicate with him. 

Over the crackling the fire brigade was ringing their sirens. Yet I didn't feel any much colder, or any way safer, or in any need of a rescue. I couldn't lose him, "Dan" I muttered before my eyelids closed once again.

****

Bright white light, that's all I woke up to. Beeping and a mask over my face, the sterile smile nauseating. "Dan" I mumbled looking left and right only seeing a sad nurse wincing at the name I mumbled. "Mr Lester, I'm afraid Dan did not make it." She admitted slowly to get my brain to recognise what she was saying. Tears fell as soon as it processed. I couldn't lose him, I want to see the galaxies once again. Maybe I can...


End file.
